


Well That Sucks

by Moonflower999



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower999/pseuds/Moonflower999
Summary: Arthur would be perfectly happy in his new job as an art teacher, but for one thing...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the brilliant Alby-mangroves' gorgeous art prompt "Work" which can be found here:
> 
> http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/1117174.html
> 
> Comments are more than welcome.  
> I'm marking this as complete, but I may continue to delve into the further adventures of art teacher Arthur and vice-principal Merlin.

“Great work today class, but it’s time to put away the supplies. Neatly please!”  
Arthur stood by the drying racks, acknowledging each student’s work with a grin, a nod, or a brief comment.

As the students filed out, he packed his bag and prepared to close the classroom and head to his meeting with the assistant principal. A very quiet student lingered near the doorway. Arthur could not remember ever hearing her voice. 

“Celia! I’m glad you’re still here. I’ve been meaning to talk to you about all the constant chitchat. Really, you’re going to have to at least control the volume.”

Celia cracked a small smile, and Arthur thought he heard a tiny giggle.  
“Mr. P, I wanted to ask you something please.”

“Sure kiddo, what’s up?”

“I really like drawing. A lot, I guess. But no matter what, some things just don’t look right—like the legs are in the wrong places and stuff like that. My mom said I should ask you for some help?”

“You know what, Celia, I know just what that feels like, and I think maybe I can help you along. I would love to see your work. Why don’t you bring in some things you’ve been working on at home, and we’ll see what we can do.”

“Oh, thank you, Mr. P. Thanks so much. I’ll bring my stuff tomorrow. Thank you!” Celia beamed at him and left the room with a bounce in her step.

Glancing up at the clock and adjusting for the fact that the clock habitually ran twenty-seven minutes late, no matter how many times he filled out a repair report, Arthur quickly calculated the time, grabbed his bag and rushed from the room. Pissing off the AP who already seemed to hate him did not seem like the best of ideas.

The AP’s door was ajar. Arthur knocked anyway, and waited to be invited in. 

“Come in!”

Mr. Emrys had asked the faculty to call him Merlin more than once during the first staff meetings of the year. Still, Arthur was tentative about being so informal since Emrys, who seemed very warm with everyone: students, parent, and staff, was quite cool towards him.

“Sorry I’m late, Mr. Em…”

“Merlin… remember!” said the AP, waving Arthur towards a chair in front of his desk, while looking down at the papers on his desk. “I always check with new staff around this time of year. We like to know how things are going. Our goal is to have a happy school community. After all, if the teachers are happy, the students are going to reap the benefits!” 

Arthur tried to catch Merlin’s eye, but the man steadfastly avoided him. He opened his mouth to say something very polite and political. Of course he was happy. His students were wonderful, and the school was generous with providing supplies and materials. His classroom was spacious and well-lit, and his colleagues were…well…happy! “Of course I’m happy,” replied Arthur.

Gazing towards the window, Merlin continued the interview, “Wonderful then! I’m glad to hear it,” said Merlin, checking off a box on the paper in front of him. He read the following questions from the form in front of him, “Is there anything you need? Is there anything that would make you happier to come to work each day?”

Arthur shook his head ‘no,’ but his mouth opened of its own accord. “Well, the one thing that does bother me is that I feel like you have taken a real dislike to me, and I have no idea what I might have done.” Arthur covered both his eyes with his hands and groaned, “Oh god, I can’t believe I said that.” He opened his eyes to see Merlin staring straight at him.

Mouth agape, Merlin looked distinctly unhappy and confused.

Arthur laughed, “I’m sorry, Merlin, but you don’t look very happy yourself.” 

Merlin finally cracked a smile, and looked directly at Arthur, his face full of frank admiration.  
Arthur pointed at Merlin, grinning, “That’s it! That’s what I needed to be completely happy here!”

Merlin smiled sheepishly.

“But why have you been so cold to me? Did I do something wrong?”

At that, Merlin looked Arthur right in the eye, blushing to the tips of his ears. He looked like he wanted to crawl under his desk. Finally he dropped his eyes and bit his bottom lip, but didn’t turn away. “No Arthur, quite the contrary.”

“I did something right?”

“Um, yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“But why…? Oh. OH! Oh! You like me?”

Merlin purposely, accidentally, knocked the dragon paperweight off his desk and dove down to retrieve it. Of course he was not hiding from Arthur. But Arthur would have none of that. He came around the desk, got right down on his knees next to Merlin and said, “Merlin, is that why you’ve been keeping your distance from me?”

Merlin sighed, nodding his head. “Yeah, it would be harassment. You might think your job review depended on our personal interaction. It’s not appropriate for me to approach you that way.”

“Hmmm. Well that sucks,” said Arthur, rising to his feet and offering a hand to Merlin.

“It does?” asked Merlin, still gripping Arthur’s hand.

“Yes, it really, really does,” said Arthur grinning.

“Then why do you look so happy?”

“You know, I read the employee manual cover to cover, and there was nothing against employees dating, only an advisement that employees may not be approached by someone who is in a supervisory position to them.” 

Arthur turned his hand in Merlin’s and interlaced their fingers. “So it seems to me, that it would be just fine for me to ask you out.”

“Oh,” said Merlin. “OH!”

“Yeah, exactly,” agreed Arthur, suddenly standing even closer. “I’m just heading home for some left-over lasagna. Sound good?” Arthur asked, tugging on Merlin’s hand.

“That sounds like a dream,” answered Merlin, as he hit the light switch.


	2. Just Like Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin, Arthur, a bicycle named Matilda, a lovely garden and a porch swing perfect for two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Camelot Drabble prompt "Potential"
> 
> This story is also posted as a freestanding drabble in the Camelot Drabble collection.

As they reached the more public space of the hallway, Merlin and Arthur simultaneously, gave each other dopey grins and disengaged their entangled hands. “It’s about fifteen minutes on foot. Shall we walk?” asked Arthur.

“Sure, just let me grab my bike. I’ll wheel her along,” answered Merlin. Arthur followed him to a nearby bike rack, and watched as Merlin unchained a rather ratty old bike. Arthur privately wondered if the whole locking up business was really necessary for such a, ahem, well-loved bike.  
“Arthur, meet Matilda. We go everywhere together.”

Arthur grabbed the right handlebar, pumped his arm up and down, and said, “Pleased to meet you, Matilda.”  
Both men burst out laughing, and they proceeded to walk bumping shoulders now and then, as Merlin wheeled his bike along in the late afternoon sun. “It’s just down this street, Matilda, if you’ll just steer Merlin this way,” cracked Arthur.

Merlin elbowed Arthur in the ribs, and grinned innocently, following him down a quiet residential street. “My friends, Gwen and Lance, bought a house here last year, and there’s a great little rental cottage out back that they offered me when I took this job,” said Arthur, leading Merlin down a pretty, flower-lined brick path towards a small cottage at the back of the property. “I love it here. It’s fantastic to be so near them—and they’ve even given me part of the garage to use as a studio.”

“That sounds amazing, and it’s so gorgeous here. I’d love something like this—with windows overlooking a lovely garden and a little front porch with a swing perfect for two.” Merlin promptly blushed and started coughing.

Arthur just laughed. “It really is perfect for two, isn’t it? I haven’t had a chance to try that aspect out yet. C’mon, let’s try!” Taking hold of her handlebars, Arthur leaned Merlin’s bicycle against the side of the porch and said, “Matilda, dear, I think you’ll be very comfortable right over here while we check out the swing.”

Merlin’s grin nearly split his face. “Arthur, you are the biggest goofball I have ever met. No wonder your students are so crazy about you.”

“Hmm…so can I surmise that you have a soft spot for goofballs?” teased Arthur.

Merlin settled down onto the double swing, and Arthur sat down next to him, stretching out his legs. Climbing red roses grew up the trellis at their backs, scenting the air with their perfume. Purple clematis trailed along the porch railing, and several hydrangeas floated clouds of blue above a background of fresh, deep green.

“I know you are an artist, Arthur, but what do you know about the conversion of potential energy to kinetic energy.”

Arthur’s expression was priceless—a little befuddled and very intrigued. “Kinectic has to do with touch and movement—uh—what else? Oh, high school physics! I remember that potential energy changes into kinetic,” he mused. Arthur’s confused look was replaced with a speculative one as he turned his head to look at Merlin, “You aren’t talking about the swing, are you, Merlin?”

“Uh-uh. Nope.” said Merlin, shaking his head solemnly. “Not the swing. I was actually thinking more about your arm, and how if you raise it up just right, it could fall around my shoulders—and all that potential energy would turn into kinetic energy right before our very eyes. Just like magic.”

“I may be a goofball, but you are the most ridiculous man I have ever met,” sighed Arthur. And he lifted his arm, and let it drop onto Merlin’s shoulders. “Come here, let’s see how good this swing is for kissing.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Workplace Misconduct.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772140) by [Michaelssw0rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd)




End file.
